bionicle_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ekimu
Ekimu was an Okotan Mask Maker. History Battle of the Mask Makers The masks Ekimu and his brother, Makuta, made shaped the lives of those who wore them, but Ekimu never realised how badly his brother longed to outshine him, so Makuta broke one of Okoto's most fundament laws, and merged Elements into masks. He hoped by making miracles, Okoto would see that he was more than just a simple Mask Maker, but combining even two elements in a single mask brought disaster. Makuta should have stopped, but he didn't. Makuta was so hungry for power that he merged all the elements into one forbidden mask, the Mask of Ultimate Power. Makuta hoped the power of his new mask would allow him to rule the planet like a god, but Ekimu knew it would not be so, prophecy had foretold it all. The mask's powerful alchemy turned Makuta's envy and bitterness into pure evil. Ekimu knocked the mask off Makuta's face. The power of the mask tore a hole between the normal world and the Shadow Realm, the city was drawn into that realm, and so was Makuta. Ekimu's Guidance The Prophecy of Heroes was whispered to the Protectors a long time ago when they found the lifeless body of Ekimu and laid him to rest. Ekimu could speak and show visions to the Toa through their masks. Ekimu's Awakening The Toa used the power of the elements to revive Ekimu after he called them to his resting place, but the Toa were late, Kulta, who was under Makuta's control, had already taken Ekimu's mask, the Mask of Creation, he was on his way to destroy it. As Ekimu and the Toa made their way to the Forge, they noticed that Kulta had started the furnace in preparation for destroying the Mask of Creation. At the door of the forge stood Skull Basher, who was defeated quickly once Ekimu told the Toa to work together. When they arrived at the forge, Kulta put on the Mask of Creation. Ekimu told the Toa to distract him, he used that time to make a new Hammer of Power, which he used to knock the mask of Kulta's face. Ekimu repaired the Toa's masks after the battle. Quest for the Mask of Control Ekimu made new amour and weapons for the Toa, which quickly got put to use when Skull Warriors attacked. Ekimu told the Toa about the Golden Masks of Unity, which were hidden in ancient temples. Lewa had a vision of Uxar. Ekimu then explained that the Elemental Creatures guarded the Golden Masks of Unity. Kopaka had a vision of Melum being attacked by Shadow Traps, Ekimu then saud they were minions of Makuta, and that the Toa needed to unite with the Elemental Creatures to find and destroy the Mask of Control. Ekimu left to make masks for the Okotans. The Toa came back to Ekimu, united with their Elemental Creatures. Ekimu was glad to see the Toa had made peace with their Elemental Creatures. The Toa then explained that they saw the Labyrinth of Control and Makuta's mask in a vision when they united with the Elemental Creatures. Lewa described a battle he had with a with a humanoid figure that had antlers, who Ekimu confirmed to be Umarak. Ekimu told the Toa about the new abilities they had when unified with their Elemental Creatures, and that the Elemental Creatures knew where the Labyrinth was located. The Toa and the Elemental Creatures left to search for the Mask of Control. The Shadow Realm The Toa rushed into Ekimu's Forge. Ekimu revealed that he knew what happened. The Toa heard a war-horn and run out of the forge. Onua and Terak walked back to Ekimu. They realised the attacks on the city are to keep the Toa busy while Umarak finds the pieces of the Mask of Ultimate Power. Onua and Terak then left. Ekimu walked through a mysterious glowing doorway, he came out larger and stronger. He told Agil to find Umarak. Ekimu camr to the Toa in his new form, they were shocked. Agil flew back onto his arm. Gali asked if he wazy the Toa of Light, he immediately shot down the idea. The Toa went looking for Umarak while the Elemental Creatures stayed to defend the city. Gali asked where to go, Ekimu explained that the Element of Light granted vision, and that you could see what Agil had seen if you looked into his eyes, the vision showed Umarak finding the last piece of the Mask of Ultimate Power. The Toa sighted the Shadow Realm Portal, Umarak was one step closer to unleashing Makuta. Pohatu found Umarak's footprints in the Region of Stone, the Toa and Ekimu were getting closer to Umarak. Ekimu told the Toa how and why the Mask of Ultimate Power was created, and that everything so far had been foretold in prophecy. Pohatu asked if he knew how this was going to end, Ekimu stated he knew what had been written, and whether it would happen depended on the Toa. Ekimu and the Toa found Umarak with the pieces of the Mask of Ultimate Power. Tahu tried to sneak up on him, but he was detected. Umarak created more of the Shadow Horde, one of them jumped on Ekimu, but he was saved by Kopaka, he then destroyed the beast's mask. The Toa caught up to Umarak near the Shadow Realm Portal. Umarak was seemingly crushed by Pohatu's boulders, but he burst out of the rubble and started climbing to the portal. Umarak cast out the pieces of the mask in front of the Shadow Realm Portal, the Toa got to the top of the mountain immediately after. The Toa and Umarak started fighting, but the Toa were quickly weakened. Ekimu made it to the top of the mountain and combined with Agil to emit a giant ray of Light, which weakened Umarak, but killed Agil and made Ekimu weak. Gali grabbed the pieces of the Mask of Ultimate Power, but got pulled into the Shadow Realm by Makuta. The Toa continued to battle Umarak while Gali's gone, they're losing. Ekimu says Umarak doesn't have enough pieces of the mask to unleash Makuta from the Shadow Realm, but he forgot that he bathed him in his elemental light. Umarak proceeds to use the Toa's weapons to open the portal. The Toa have to keep fighting to stop him from completing the ritual. The Toa were too late, Umarak completed the ritual, but died in the process. Ekimu said this was foretold in the prophecy, but Makuta wasn't the only one banished to the Shadow Realm, then Gali burst out of the Shadow Realm. Gali said she had seen the prophecy, but Ekimu said that the Toa should find their destiny for themselves, Gali claims she had found it. Gali said the Toa didn't pull their elemental power from the planet, the planet pulled its elemental power from the Toa. Then they proceeded to shoot a beam of elemental power from their chests as Ekimu watched. A burst of light appeared as Makuta was sealed back into the Shadow Realm. "Born of the elements, the Toa returned to the stars, where all life began, but even now, in a time of peace and plenty, they watch us from above. This is the legend of Bionicle. Should the day come when we're in need of heroes, the Toa shall return". - Izotor Sets Mask Maker vs. Skull Grinder Battle against evil for the mythical Mask of Creation! Begin the ultimate battle between good and evil with LEGO® BIONICLE® Mask Maker vs. Skull Grinder! Join forces with Ekimu, the wise Mask Maker, to prevent Skull Grinder from taking the powerful Mask of Creation. Activate the battle arm functions and let combat commence! Evade the Mask Stealer Staff as the evil Lord of the Skulls tries to knock off Mask Maker’s special Protector Mask. Defend with the rotating saw shield and attack with the Hammer of Power’s rapid shooter. You must use all of the Mask Maker’s magical skills to triumph over this evil foe! * Skull Grinder features a Skull mask with mask pop-off trigger, shell with cool metallic-effect chest decoration, 2-arm battle function, Mask Stealer Staff with 3 axe blades, hook blade, silver-colored bones, translucent rib cage and posable joints * Mask Maker features a special Protector Mask with mask pop-off trigger, cool metallic-effect chest decoration, battle arm function, Hammer of Power with rapid shooter, rotating saw shield, silver-colored bones and posable joints * Also includes the Mask of Creation * Activate the battle arm functions * Attack with Skull Grinder’s Mask Stealer Staff * Fire the Hammer of Power’s rapid shooter * Fight to protect the Mask of Creation * Durable design for intense action battles * Skull Grinder stands 8” (21cm) tall * Mask Maker stands 5” (14cm) tall * Combine with 70794 Skull Scorpio to create a powered-up Skull Grinder using building instructions available online at LEGO.com/BIONICLE Ekimu the Mask Maker Reawaken the powers of the ancient hero and defeat evil! Ekimu has used the Mask of Creation to build powerful armor, and has regained some of his old strength. Swing the mighty Crystal Hammer as you join the heroic Toa in the battle against Umarak the Destroyer and the Elemental Beasts. Fend off their infectious attacks with the Crystal Saw Shield, and save the islanders of Okoto. * Features a BIONICLE® head with mask pop-off trigger, powered-up Mask of Creation, Crystal Saw Shield, armor chest piece with unique rune decoration and posable joints. * Includes the corrupted Hunter Mask. * Turn the wheel to rotate the torso for fast-action play. * Twist the arm wheel to activate the battle arm. * Includes a Crystal Hammer weapon. * Sturdy design for intense crash-and-bash play. * This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 7-14. * Stands over 8” (22cm) tall. * Go to LEGO.com/BIONICLE for building instructions, games, animations and more. Ask your parents' permission before going online. Category:Heroes